Forever Mine, Forever yours, Forever together
by Litayoliechi
Summary: When a demon mates, they mate forever. When a demon dies, they are reborn. When a mate is reborn they wait and seek out their other half. SangoxSess
1. Prolouge

-1A/n: Ok! This is a random story plot that just showed up in my mind. I am sure people will flame the pairing. Please refrain from that. If you don't like SangoSess please leave. I was debating between pairing and this one makes the most sense for this story. Thank you.

1111111111

His pale face was a large contraction from the dark brown of his hair.

Her worried filled eyes had yet to shed a tear in his sight.

His illness weakened body was no comparison to his once strong stunning body.

Her once smooth finely curved body was now thin and boney due to lack of rest and food.

His inability to leave his pelt bed showed none of his prior stamina and vigor that had drawn her to him.

Her beautiful hair that he loved so much was faded, dirty and uncared for.

His eye's weak fire was only a reminisce of the wild fire that had consumed her very soul and drove her crazy.

Her delicate fingers that once cared for their only child lovingly now cared for her mate in a worried, desperate furry.

His life was almost gone now.

Her eyes couldn't contain the tears as his eyes closed one last time.

His will to live couldn't fight long enough for the small messenger from the western lands to bring the medicine.

Her voice screamed and sobbed as she clung to his chest that would never rise again.

The Daimyo's stood there, holding the medicine he was too late in bring as he watched the first mate moron. He promised himself that he would bring that lord back into this world.

1111111111111111111111

They were going on a trip was all his father would say. Where, to see who, what for, nothing was told to him. But as soon as they got there, he was instantly wishing he would have said no. The lands were nothing special; most of it was desert with drying up riverbeds and dying trees. Looking around, Sesshoumaru let his yellow eyes take in all the surroundings. After a second, he followed his father into a small house.

The inside of the house was quite different from outside. Everything was shining and fresh looking. Gold, precious gems, furs, marble. Everything but the women sitting on a pile of furs.

Looking forward, the young demon prince moved next to his father and knelt. He didn't ask why they were kneeling. Asking questions at such a time was inappropriate and he always was bet for it later.

Movement from the women caused the young demon to look up. Her gray hair swayed in front of her face and completed covered it as she moved to a semi sitting position. For that instant, Sesshoumaru thought she was an old demon but as soon as her hair moved out of her face, he saw that she was very young.

At max she was 3000 years old. Her lips were full and a slight pink; her face had a few wrinkles, but nothing extensive. She sat with her legs on her left side and leaned on her right hand. The one part that looked very old was that her eyes. Filled with sorrow and pain that Sesshoumaru way to comprehend, the eyes stared at him. Overall, she looked like a demon lady of high status. Her clothing, her way of moving, her scent, everything.

As soon as the woman's eyes found him a small bit of happiness sparked. The young demon was handsome and the prefect one.

"Greetings Lady Nanami. How are you today?" The Inu Daimyo asked as he stood up. The old looking young woman shifted and motion with her left hand. Instantly, the maids had fur pelts on the floor for the Daimyo and his son to sit on. Her movement had looked so natural and graceful that Sesshoumaru found that removing his eyes from her took some effort.  
"I am fine M'lord Inutaisho. How are you?" Her voice was smooth like water. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but want to hear her talk more.

"Good Good." he nodded, his sliver hair swaying. "This is my son, Sesshoumaru." Nanami looked at him and smiled softly. Her smile was beautiful and sorrow filled all at once. The young demon prince fought the urge to ask why she was so sad.  
"It's very nice to meet you Sesshoumaru. You look like you will be a very good Daimyo someday." Sesshoumaru instantly sat up straighter and watched her closer.  
"Thank you Lady Nanami. May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"  
"Where is your lord?" Instantly, Nanami seemed to be taken over by sadness and his father tensed. Looking down, a sad smile crossed her lips. Sesshoumaru sat there and instantly hated himself for asking a stupid question.

"Right there." She said as she looked up through her hair straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes with eyes that seemed to instantly see his soul and speak to it.

1111111111

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes with a jolt. Those eyes. He could still feel those eyes one him. That woman and her eyes staring right into his soul. Trying to tell him that he was her mate, her lord. _Stupid woman….._ But even now, after that dream he could still smell her wonderful scent.

On the other side of the clearing, a small human girl shifted in her sleep. Standing, the current Daimyo looked around.

He was no one's mate.

He was chained down to no special women.

He had proven it with the multitude of females he had already slept with.

He was free to choose or not chose a mate.


	2. Lets get married! And attacked!

2222222222

"You look so beautiful Sango! I am jealous." Kagome said with a slight pout. Sango just blushed and laughed.

"I am not that beautiful Kagome and you shouldn't be jealous! You are too quiet for your own good."

"Me?!?! Its his fault! He is always such…such a JERK!"

"A jerk that you fell in love with." Sango pointed out. Kagome blushed and looked away. So what if she loved him? He loved the old DEAD her.

"Ye should stop fighting. " Kaede said as she finished tying off Sango's obi. "Today be a happy day for Sango and Miroku and ye will not ruin it." Kaede gave Kagome a side glance which was returned with a soft sigh.  
"Yes. Today is Sango's wedding! It will be happy." Kagome grabbed Sango's hands and spun them both around in a circle. Sango smiled and laughed as she spun around. Kaede only shook her head.

"Ye two best not ruin that kimono." Was all she said.

Sango couldn't help but be happy. Today was the beginning of what she thought she would never have. A family. A lover who actually loves her. Ok, he loves all females but he did promise to stop hitting on the others. That made her happy inside.

Today was the beginning of a new life.

Today was going to be the best day of her life.

22222222222222

Miroku paced in the small hut. A monk wasn't suppose to get married, but since when has he ever acted like a monk? That's what Inu-Yasha said anyways. But right now it was just Shippo and Miroku, alone in the hut. Inu-Yasha had said that Miroku's pacing was making him dizzy and left.

"You will be fine Miroku. Sango won't leave you. Unless you feel up someone during the wedding and since Kagome is the only other girl in it…I am sure you don't wanna lose an arm as well as Sango." Shippo smiled. Miroku gave a half hearted smile. Feeling up Kagome didn't sound pleasant. Not that he hadn't thought of it before or that she was unattractive, but demons - even half demons - are very protective of their chosen mate. Even if the dumb ass hasn't told her so yet.

Pacing and fidgeting with his hoari, Miroku waited not so patiently for someone to come and get him so they could start the ceremony.

They never came. Instead, the entire village started shouting and screaming. A demon attack. On his wedding day, just what Miroku needed. Of course, Sango might be thrilled…or not.

22222222222

Sango wasn't thrilled, instead she felt like crying. Running out with Kaede and Kagome, they followed the group of villagers to the edge of the village that over looked the rice fields. There Sango saw the last thing she would have ever expected. Demons. Demons were attacking the village on her wedding. _Why me…why…can't I be happy just once? Please gods…please…_

2222222222222

This Sesshoumaru was pissed. Why would he be? Same reason as always. Jaken lost Rin. And as of right now, Sesshoumaru was following her scent to find his human charge while his little green, in his opinion, useless servant followed. Only to make his already edgy temper, Rin's scent led him to a village. A human village none the less. At least the girl would be safe, it's not likely that a human would kill her.

As he walked into their village, men with pitchforks and touches were there. Did they really think they could stop him from taking what he wanted from them? Narrowing his eyes slightly, he tossed them to the side using his energy whip. Stupid humans. Walking past the groups of madly attacking humans, Sesshoumaru sniffed again, searching for his charge.

Then it came. A large wave of wind from his left side. Cursing in his mind, Sesshoumaru jumped out of the way. How could he not have picked up HIS smell? His damn half breed brother was in this village. If that was true…Rin…they knew Rin was his charge.

"What are you Sess.." Inu-Yasha started  
"Where is Rin hanyou. Tell me." Sesshoumaru interrupted. Inu-Yasha blinked, taken by surprise.

"Who? That little girl? Why the hell would I know where she is?" Sesshoumaru glared at his half brother and moved closer to the village. But he wasn't going to be left alone in his search for his charge. Sensing the flying object, Sesshoumaru dodged to the right and glared at the attacker.

Sango stood outside Keade's hut, in her wedding kimono, waiting for her boomerang to return to her. But before her boomerang started to return to her, Sango found herself 10 feet to the left of her need position, her back against a tree and claws around her neck.

"You will stay…" Sango blinked as her vision started to go white and her ears started to ring.

"With me forever.." A deep voice whispered in her ear and it sent chills down her back. This voice, she felt herself feel relieved once hearing it.  
"No matter what…." She responded with out a thought. What was she doing? Sesshoumaru was holding her. Why would he say that? Why would she reply like that!?!? She had Miroku! Before she could make sense of it more, the world spun and rung loudly.

"You can not take her as your mate! No one will accept her as their Queen! She is from the Gawa clan!" A different voice yelled.  
"I don't care. She is my mate." The male voice from early said. Why can't Sango see? Mates? Isn't that demon terms for lovers? What's going on? Then the world spun again , but this time is was silent until the pressure of a knife formed on her neck. With a scream, Sango reached up and threw whoever had the knife away from her while sitting up.

222222222222

Sesshoumaru shoved the slayer into a tree and ignored as her weapon spun into the ground where she had been standing.

"You will stay out of my way." He growled. She said nothing in response, instead her eyes went blank as her body went limp. Growling, he went to toss her away until he say something he didn't have time to see. A woman in a kimono like the one the slayer was wearing, but more eloquent. She looked up at him and smiled softly. Sesshoumaru felt himself being pulled in by some spell. Instantly, to make sure he won't get bewitched, the demon lord tossed the slayer to the side and shook his head. Stepping away from the tree, Sesshoumaru was met by a glaring hanyou and many unhappy peasants. His right hand glowed. Killing wasn't in his plan, not that he had a problem with it, as long as Rin didn't see. Within a blink of an eye, the two brothers were fighting each other. To the peasants near by it was a blur of white, green, red and wind.

Kagome ran to Sango and checked her over for wounds but could find none. Sitting there, watching the fight, Kagome worried for everyone, felt sad that Sango's wedding day was ruined and wondered why Sesshoumaru was even there. Her question came in an unlikely answer.

"STOP! NO!" A middle aged village widow cried out as she raced after a small child, but the child seemed to simply ignore its adoptive mother and raced toward the fighting demons. As soon as the child was in good scent distance, Sesshoumaru shoved Inu-Yasha into a tree and landed near the child. Villagers screamed and went to protect the child, but they were to slow. With a squeal the child threw herself at the demon lord and attached herself to his leg.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin missed you!"  
"Off." Was his cold reply that the little human girl followed. Turning on his heel, the golden eyed lord left with Rin close behind.  
The village stood there and stared as the strange group left. After a minute, the village went back to its activities and moved the unconscious bride into Keade's hut. Kagome sat near Sango and waited for her to wake. Miroku came in after changing.

"How is she?"  
"Physically she is fine. We don't know why she is asleep…" Kagome responded with a soft sigh. "All we can do is wait.."

22222222222

A/n: Hope you liked it! please review! Sorry for the wait, I am not a fast writer!


End file.
